


The Unexpected Mate

by QueenMaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Omega Dean, Public Claiming, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire
Summary: This year's Alpha Omega Meet was being hosted by the king's youngest brother. He had no intention to seek a mate today, but suddenly he was prepared to fight a bunch of alphas for an omega. Even kill for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 92
Kudos: 612





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *waves at reader* This is my first ever published story. This idea buzzed around in my head for months, so I just gave in and wrote it. Basically, I just wrote the story I wanted to read. I don't plan on churning out lots of stories, but I might write a few more, so your feedback is welcome, but please be kind and polite.
> 
> The POV changes, but I'm sure you can handle it.
> 
> The underage tag is here because Dean is 17, which is the legal age to mate in this universe. Castiel is 24.
> 
> I considered putting up the rape/non-con tag up because omegas have no choice to attend the Meet or who their alpha will be. Dean, however, is more than pleased with the result and is very willing to mate him. There are no mentions or descriptions of rape or non-con in the story.
> 
> Thanks to my good friend, RooBear, for her encouragement. She is a great listener and a fantastic cheerleader. Love ya, Sweets.
> 
> Thanks, also, to all of the fanfic writers. You make me so happy and feed my obsession so well. *burp*
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> \--HRM Maire

Dean was awakened when the drapes were drawn and the sun filled the room. He groaned and put his pillow over his head.

Today they were leaving for the Alpha Omega Meet and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, if he was chosen, he wouldn't be given to that old, fat and balding Lord Zachariah. But on the other…what kind of alpha would claim him? Maybe they'd be even worse. But…maybe they'd be better.

“Come on, Master Dean. Time to get up and get dressed.” His beta servant didn't ever let him dawdle.

“If you want any breakfast before you leave, you’d best hurry up. You do not want to be late.” Keeping his father waiting never turned out well.

Dean pushed off the tempting pillow, stretched and threw back the covers. “Why did you let me sleep so late, then? You know how my father is.” After he rubbed his face, he looked up to see the servant impatiently waiting to dress him, so he huffed and slid off the bed.

While she drew his night clothes off and shoo'd him to the loo, she replied, “You didn't sleep much these past few nights, Sir. You needed your rest. It's a big day, today.”

Everyone knew about the AO Meet, where he and his father had been “invited" by royal command. One didn't ignore the king, not even his father. Dean had heard Lord John raging at his steward and anyone in the manor that was within earshot about how the king had ruined his plans. Dean was to have been mated to their neighbor, the Baron Invidus, in exchange for a very large and lucrative parcel of land. The union hadn't been properly approved by the king, but that wouldn't have stopped the alpha. Baron Winchester was on the “outs" with King Michael (and the king also detested Lord Zachariah), so his father figured better to ask for forgiveness than permission, since once a mating was consummated, it was rarely broken.

After finishing his morning business and a cursory wash, Dean came around the corner where the servant continued her duties. The omega was dressed into his traveling clothes: loose, soft, brown trousers with a billowy, cream-colored blouse, heavily embroidered with colorful vines and flowers around the collar and wrists. Dean was proud of his needlework. The young man loved to work on the intricate designs for all of his clothing.

Dean ate as much of the offered bread, cheese and fruit as he could. The oldest son of the house normally didn't eat a lot in the morning, but who knew what variables would be at work on his journey? Would his father stop on the way to their destination? How long would he be in the carriage? What would be available to eat? Would his father be in a good mood? Well, he undoubtedly knew the answer to that particular question, at least. Dean didn't hold out much hope for a pleasant travelling companion, or answers to any of his questions. In this household, omegas were just ordered around, not informed.

The servants had packed all of his clothing and possessions (in the case he was claimed, there was no need to return to his home of birth), and Dean had been silently directed by his father to get in the carriage. He saw the baron's own horse had been saddled, so apparently he wasn't to have a travelling companion at all. Alone with his thoughts was a bit troubling, but it was a distinct improvement over his alpha’s constant, dark mood.

He was pleased that he had thought to bring his current embroidery project with him to help pass the time. It would keep his mind occupied, and away from sad thoughts, such as leaving his two younger brothers behind. It was a difficult and tearful goodbye the night before, and well away from their father, who wouldn’t have stood for that sort of thing. But Sam and Adam were young, and had sensitive little hearts, still, so Dean did his best to assure them that everything would somehow work out. Even though he knew it was a very real possibility that he might not see either of them again.

Luckily for Dean's bladder, stomach and behind, his father tended to pamper his mare, so the traveling party (the baron's body servant sat next to the carriage driver) took enough stops for a meal, water, stretching and necessary human things. And before he knew it, they had travelled most of the day and arrived at their destination.

**********

His Royal Highness, Prince Castiel, was in A Mood. He was normally a mild-mannered alpha, not overly strict with his orders, generous to his servants and tenants and easy with his friends and relatives. Most of the time. Sometimes his relations made him want to pull out his hair. For instance, upon receiving the news that his brother, the king, had sent a request to host this year's AO Meet, Castiel wished His Majesty to jump off of the east turret of his castle.

Since then six months had gone by, and even though the Court had sent servants and guards and a bounty of supplies to help in his endeavors, the alpha wished for nothing more than to leave the country. He was the youngest of the royal siblings (only 24), and even though the others had each taken a turn holding this event, Castiel had held out hope that Michael would give him a pass and make some other courtier take on the task. But they were held every three years—maybe he could’ve held out a bit longer—so he knew it was inevitable. He just bit his tongue and got to planning.

Alpha Omega Meets were just that: a designated spot where upper-class alphas and omegas met and found their mates. Alphas showed up whenever they felt they wanted to find an omega to mate (or when family pressured them into attending), and omegas were brought to the event when they reached the appropriate age. For centuries this meant after the omega had their first heat, which averaged from twelve to fourteen years of age. In the last century, society had finally figured out that omegas bred that young (even though they were more fertile than betas) were more prone to die in childbirth and their children had a lower rate of survival. So it was decided that omegas were “ready" to be mated at least four years after their first heat, or seventeen at the earliest.

The Meets started out as an ordinary social event, with music, food and drink while everyone mingled or danced. They were always held in late Spring due to the outside venue, where there was plenty of room. Because even though the gathering began in a perfectly congenial manner, the mood quickly changed the minute an alpha declared a claim.

Once an alpha vocally “claimed" an omega, any alpha could challenge it. And since omegas were not as plentiful as betas (anyone wanting a beta just arranged it between the families), and were more desired as mates, it was almost guaranteed that there would be more than one alpha to come forward and challenge. All challenges were physical. Sometimes it was a free-for-all, where the alphas summarily jumped into one, large fight, and sometimes it was a tad more civilized, where the alphas would methodically pair off to determine a winner.

The omegas didn't get an opinion.

But the claimed omegas rarely objected, either. Watching alphas fight for the right to mate them was biologically exciting, and the smell of their pheromones and arousal brought them to a state that almost felt like heat. At the end of a claim fight, the winner would take one look at their “prize,” and most omegas instinctively ran. The alpha would give chase and immediately mate the omega wherever they were caught. Most matings were downright messy.

And this would continue until all of the omegas were claimed. It was unheard of for any omega to go home unmated.

Castiel had never witnessed an AO Meet (he had been young for the last few gatherings and not ready to find a mate), but he was fully informed of what happened at them. His brothers had gleefully related tales of their own experiences. Gabriel was the only sibling left unmated, and the alpha was in no hurry. Since he had presented, he had attended several purely for his own entertainment.

And today was the day (hence, The Mood) that the omegas and their guardians arrived. All omegas attending the impending meet came the day before and stayed overnight, giving them time to rest and prepare for the afternoon Meet. The alphas would only be allowed on the property when all was ready to begin. The guards from the court were a great help in this regard, because the young royal only kept a minimum number of guards at his estate. Nobody was stupid enough to attack a brother of the king, and Castiel had been given one of the most impregnable castles in the country. It was generally well-known that he was the king's favorite sibling.

People began arriving in the early afternoon, and his steward took care of all room assignments. Since the prince wasn't particularly interested in meeting with any of them, he let his staff take care of everything. Just because he was forced to host this thing, didn't mean he was required to look for a mate. Castiel retreated to his library and had the servants deliver his supper to him there so he could enjoy his evening in peace.

**********

Dean was lying in bed and thinking. And worrying.

He was, admittedly, very anxious and wanted to be home in his own room. Even though his life up to this point had been lonely and sometimes cruel, he figured the devil you know is preferable to the devil you don't, right? His father had never been affectionate, even when his mother was alive, but after her death he had been cold and distant. Then, after he had presented as an omega at thirteen, Lord John not only never gave a kind word or touch, he went out of his way to berate and humiliate him—both privately and in public (Dean was routinely informed that he was useless and unworthy). He also regularly struck him since he never thought Dean answered him appropriately or moved quickly enough for his standards.

There were even days over the past three years that he had looked forward to being given to Lord Zachariah. He shuddered under his covers and determined to think of better things.

There was a lot to keep his mind busy. The estate they had arrived at in the early evening was imposing and impressive. He had never seen such a gigantic dwelling (not that he had much of an opportunity in his childhood), and was in awe of what people could accomplish. As he was escorted through the long halls to his temporary chambers, he had detected the heavenly smell of fresh apples and cinnamon and wondered if the staff had been baking pies for the Meet. Also to his delight, Dean's room faced the back gardens, and it was obvious that the lord of the castle took great care of the grounds. Before the sun had gone down, he had feasted his eyes on a splendid park of flowers, trees, shrubs and picturesque fountains. Perhaps he'd be able to see them up close tomorrow. With that lovely thought, he drifted to sleep.

The redheaded and red-cheeked beta that attended him in the morning was named Charlie, and was one of the servants in residence. She regaled him with reports of the Meet preparations, gossip about the other arrivals from yesterday and descriptions of the prince (wow, a prince?) that was master of Novak Castle. Apparently, that was where he was. Nice to know.

And as she talked, she ordered his tea, breakfast and hot water for a bath, directed all of the servants who arrived with deliveries of said tea, food and water, then poured his tea, watched him eat, helped him bathe, pick out an outfit and dress him for the day. Dean wasn't sure if she ever drew a breath the entire time, but he liked her cheerful nature.

“Now, Sir, we have a few hours left before the Meet begins. Would you like to do anything in particular while we wait?” Charlie smiled while she paused for his answer.

Dean's eyes lit up. “Are we allowed to visit the gardens?”

Fortuitously, the gardens were next to the huge lawn that was to host the AO Meet. Shortly after the sun's zenith, the alphas would arrive and the gathering would begin. Dean could already see the colorful tents and tables that were soon to be filled with tasty nibbles and thirst-quenching libations. The area was swarming with busy servants.

The omega turned away and directed his attention to the beds of blooming plants, shrubs and trees. This time of year was filled with a bountiful variety, and the gardeners maintained a lovely balance of color and style.

Charlie was now the one listening to him, since horticulture was a particular passion for Dean—and one that he was allowed to participate in, as it was an “acceptable” omega pursuit. He had enjoyed spending a great deal of time among the flowers and herbs, and many of his embroidery designs were inspired from the family grounds.

Time passed swiftly among the rows of color and foliage, and soon they heard the unmistakable sounds of musicians tuning up their instruments.

The beta led him to the tents for a cool glass of lemonade. “I will stay with you until an alpha dismisses me. OK, sir?”

They were both watching the handfuls of omegas and their guides (all guardians were forbidden from the Meet) walking across the lawn. No one was looking at anyone in the eyes. Steps were taken slowly.

Dean looked longingly back at the gardens. He whispered, “Thank you, Charlie,” and thought maybe she knew it was more than just a polite reply.

**********

Prince Castiel stood alone in the atrium. At any moment, the alphas waiting outside would be escorted here where he would lead them out the glass doors onto the lawn. He was relieved that proper etiquette was suspended for the duration of an AO Meet, because he really didn't want to hear any of them talking about…well, anything, really, but he didn't want to listen to them talk about omegas or mating or knotting… Alphas turned very earthy while ruminating about mating, and Castiel did not enjoy lewdness or even bawdy behavior. His brothers poked fun at him for being a prude, but he couldn’t help his nature. Gabriel figured he was missing a few alpha bits of his brain. Maybe he was right.

So all he had to do was introduce himself and greet them and, ah, here they were.

Despite the fact that most or all of them would be in (or at least near) a violent brawl, every single alpha was dressed as if they were going visiting in Society. Castiel was the only one dressed casually, because even if he didn't plan on competing for a mate today, most fights got bloody, and damned if he wasn’t ruining any of his good clothes just because he had to host this ridiculous shindig.

He mentally rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Immediately, the room was silent. “Alphas, welcome to Novak Castle. If we have not been properly introduced, I am Prince Castiel, Duke Novak, youngest sibling of His Majesty. After these doors are opened, the only rule I ask you to follow, is to be polite to the omegas and do not touch them in any way unless you are invited or you have successfully won a claim. Do I make myself clear?”

There were a few murmurings, so he added, “I will have any alpha that does not obey me escorted off the property immediately, regardless of who you are. Now. _Do I make myself clear?_ ”

He was satisfied with the sea of nods and agreements of, “Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

He nodded to the guards at the doors and the alphas flowed out onto the lawn.

After the last had exited, he followed the group, pleased that he had made his point. Traditionally, hosts didn't have any say in how their guests acted at Meets, but damned if he was going to witness any of that nonsense while he was hosting. Being the brother of the king would allow him to get away with it, he thought. His home, his rules. He certainly doubted that anyone would complain to Michael.

The breeze balanced the warm sun beautifully and he detected a lovely scent as he walked towards the tents. He inhaled deeply and smelled the wonderful combination of fresh baked bread and honey. Suddenly he was ravenous for bread and honey, so his eyes searched the tables, even though unconsciously he knew those items were not on the list of offerings.

Huh. He kept looking. Perhaps he hadn't been notified about a last minute change.

**********

Charlie's chatter died off as soon as the doors were opened. The two of them were in a corner of the “music tent" which was the largest of the three. The beta had been a great distraction, but now was the moment it all began. Dean fidgeted a bit with his wrist ties.

“Did you do all of this?” The redhead indicated the simple spirals sewn into his blouse. He wore a traditional mating top with a wide neck and large, billowing sleeves that were simply tied at the wrist. It was deep green with multicolored spirals around the collar, loosely tucked into a pair of thin, tan trousers. Those were casually light and simple. Nothing to restrict an alpha from getting to their mate quickly and easily.

Dean nodded. “I decorate all of my clothes. I’ve made most of them, too.”

Charlie smiled at him. “I can sew my own clothes, but I never learned to do the fancy stuff. We have a few in the castle that can…”

She saw his attention had drifted away as he scented the air. “What do you smell?” she asked.

“I can smell those apple pies they were baking yesterday, but I didn't see them on the table…and believe me, I looked. Apple pie is my favorite thing to eat.” He squinted his eyes when Charlie laughed at him.

“There aren’t any pies, Sir.”

“I know, I just told you—”

Charlie interrupted with, “No, you misunderstand me. No one in the castle baked any apple pies for today.”

“Then what am I smelling, Charlie? I have a good nose, and I am telling you, that is apple pie!”

The beta put her hands on his biceps and turned him around to look into the food tent.

“Sir. Do you see that alpha looking at the table with his hands on his hips? His face is all scrunched and he's got brown, messy hair?”

“Yes.”

“That is Prince Castiel. That is what he smells like.”

The omega took a deep breath. “Ohhhhh.”

**********

Castiel huffed at the tables in front of him and sighed. He was frustrated, so he closed his eyes and scented the air. There. He turned towards the breeze and opened his eyes. Several feet away stood an omega with light brown hair and the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. “Ohhhhh.”

His shoulders relaxed and he slowly walked forward. Oh, my, he was even more attractive up close. And smelled utterly delicious.

Charlie stepped forward and curtsied. “Your Royal Highness, if I may?” She barely hesitated to wait for the prince's nod. “Sir, may I present Master Dean, son of Baron Winchester. Sir, this is His Royal Highness, Prince Castiel.”

Castiel's eyes never left Dean's lowered face as he watched the most exquisite omega he had ever seen bow in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Charlie. You are dismissed.”

The beta squeezed Dean's hand as a goodbye and good luck, curtsied in a bounce, and the omega was alone with the alpha. So to speak.

There were benches placed along the perimeter of the tent and the surrounding lawn. Castiel cleared his throat and asked, “Dean, would you sit with me? I would like to get to know you a little.” He indicated a nearby option in the shade with an open palm in invitation.

The omega nodded and they sat, knees turned toward the other, about a foot apart.

While admiring Dean's broad shoulders, trim waist, plush mouth and the charming freckles that decorated his lovely, smooth skin, the prince asked some questions. He found that he wanted to know _everything_.

How old was he? Seventeen, Your Royal Highness.

Did he have any siblings? Yes, Sir, two younger brothers.

What was his home like? My father has a modest estate, Sir.

Hmmm. This omega frustrated him a little with his short, concise answers. And he wouldn’t raise his eyes at all, which wasn't surprising, but Castiel really wanted another look at those beautiful emeralds.

“Dean, please look at me.” The omega managed to flick his eyelashes up for two seconds. He’d take the win.

“Would you care to know anything about me, Omega?”

“Whatever you would like to tell me, Sir.” Oh, he was raised by one of those alphas. He sighed. He could do this.

“Well, I particularly enjoy walking among the gardens. Did you get a chance to see any of it, perchance?”

Bullseye. The omega's eyes flashed up for a moment, and the alpha caught a glimpse of a dimple. Oh, gods. He had dimples, too?

Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir, I—” He paused for a moment and sniffed, then whipped his head around and focused on a group of alphas.

“Dean? Who is it? Someone you recognize, obviously. Tell me, Omega.” The prince deeply desired to know who had captured his omega's notice.

**********

What was _he_ doing here?

Dean immediately brought his attention back to the prince, and answered, “Sir, the tall, balding alpha is our neighbor, Baron Invidus. The two alphas with him are his sworn men, but I do not remember their names.”

Prince Castiel tapped his fingers on his knee. He was silent for a moment and then he quietly asked, “Were you hoping he would be here? Do you wish for him to claim you?”

He knew the horror was reflected on his face, but he didn't care when he blurted out, “Oh, no, Sir!” He vigorously shook his head. “I was just surprised that he was here. But I guess I shouldn't be, since…”

“Since?” the prince prompted. He had leaned forward, perhaps to encourage Dean to explain.

Dean hesitated. What his father had originally planned was wrong, and he might get in trouble if the king found out. But he couldn’t lie to a prince, right?

The alpha interrupted his thoughts. “Dean, whatever you tell me, I will keep in the strictest confidence. Do not be afraid.”

Well, then. “Sir, my father had arranged for me to mate with Lord Zachariah—the baron—without the king's permission, but the Alpha Omega Meet invitation from the king came a month before my seventeenth birthday. My father had no choice but to bring me. When I said I shouldn’t have been surprised to see him, I meant that he didn't get me like he planned, so it makes sense that he's here. He obviously still wants an omega.”

He risked a peek at the prince, who was squinting his eyes at the alpha in question. The few glimpses he had allowed himself of the man in front of him thrilled him to his toes. He was beautiful. The combination of his brilliant blue eyes, chiseled jaw and tall physique left him squirming. Mentally. Because omegas didn't fidget.

“Yes, he still wants an omega, all right. I know of Lord Zachariah, and I have an idea of what he might be up to.”

The prince was practically growling, and Dean closed his eyes in a moment of enjoyment. His deep voice was like a warm blanket. Then he felt a shift and a breeze. The prince had abruptly stood up.

“PRINCE CASTIEL CLAIMS THE OMEGA, DEAN, SON OF BARON WINCHESTER!”

 _What_? Dean jumped up in surprise. He watched as the prince strode over to Baron Invidus. As he desperately wanted to know what was going on, he quickly followed and heard Castiel growl out at the ugly alpha, “If both of your men challenge me, I will kill them, Lord Zachariah.”

Ah. His alpha—no, _the_ alpha, sheesh—had figured out that the baron would invoke the ancient tradition of a champion. But normally an alpha would choose just one. Anything else would seem like cheating. Most alphas agreed using a champion at all, actually, was cheating, so the practice had gone out of favor decades ago. But the rules hadn't changed, so the baron could still legally have one of his men fight for him.

After his statement to Zachariah, Castiel proudly marched to the large, empty space on the lawn and took off his tunic and boots. Dean had followed and took a spot on the perimeter. He felt dazed. Who would've thought a royal prince would try to claim him? He certainly wasn't anything special. Maybe he was still in bed.

He watched the alpha as he put his hands on his hips and glared at the growing crowd around him. “Well?” he asked. “Who wants to challenge me first?”

The vision of this alpha defiantly glowering at everyone in the sun had the omega stupefied. He was perfect and glorious, but the sight became even better when the challengers stepped up and he proceeded to take them down, one after another. Castiel was efficient, graceful and brutal. He didn't waste any time before each opposing alpha cried, “Yield!” The prince was surprisingly talented.

Dean felt himself breathing quickly and starting to sweat. He also felt his pants getting soaked. The scent of his alpha (all right, _yes_ , he wanted it) in full aggression with the sight of him _kicking everyone's ass_ was turning him on. Prince Castiel was an incredible sight to behold, and every omega's dream alpha: young, strong and handsome. The scent of omega slick was everywhere in the breeze.

That magnificent alpha took down nine men before Zachariah’s man came forward. Of course.

The new challenger was young and fresh. Should Dean worry?

A servant brought the heavily sweating prince some water. He drank down the first glass, then waited while it was filled again.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Castiel announced.

Dean's stomach dropped to his feet.

Zachariah’s man laughed. “What? You're giving up now?”

Castiel poured the next glass over his head and then shook it. “No. Dean is _mine_.”

Oh thank the gods. He could breathe again.

The prince continued, “I’ve decided that if you challenge me, with the understanding that you fight for your baron, I will kill you.”

Dean fell to his knees.

**********

The idiot in front of him was laughing.

Baron Invidus barged forward. “You can't do that!”

Castiel smirked back at him. “Actually, I can.” Men were frequently killed as a result of AO Meets. It just wasn't blatantly announced beforehand.

The idiot champion waved his superior off and declared, “My lord, please do not worry. The prince has had nine fights and is obviously winded, whereas I am fully rested. And you know I am more than capable of beating him.”

He heard a snort from the direction of his omega. Seems he had impressed his mate. He turned his gaze back to the woefully misguided alpha in front of him.

“You are determined, Sir?” (He wanted to call him "puppy")

It took him about forty-five seconds to snap his neck. Lord Zachariah groaned.

As it appeared there were no more challengers left, Castiel calmly strode over to where he had dropped his tunic and proceeded to wipe off his face with it. As he used the garment to do the same to his arms and chest, he began walking toward Dean. When he was satisfied, he tossed the damp material, locked eyes with his omega and began untying his trousers, never stopping his stride. He watched as the green eyes widened and saw the young man struggle to stand.

Before he fell over backwards, he caught Dean's hand with his own and helped him up. His trousers fell to the ground.

“Omega, do you want to run?” Gods, his voice sounded rough, even to him. He shook with effort of control. There was one last piece of it, and he gave it to his omega.

The raucous sounds of another fight drowned out the words, “No, Alpha,” but he saw his mouth shape the words, and sanity abandoned him.

His mouth slammed onto the plush lips in front of him, and Dean opened his mouth in surrender. His tongue pillaged the ridges of his palate, his teeth and his tongue until he heard Dean whine and he groaned in response. He didn’t remember his hands pulling the omega's legs up around his hips, but he felt corresponding arms grip around his neck.

He wanted to get away from the scent of Too Many Aroused Alphas, so Castiel took them farther away and placed Dean down under the shade of a group of young trees.

His mouth never stopped exploring his new mate, moving from his mouth to his neck. He shoved his nose over the scent gland and inhaled that incredible scent from the source. “Mate.”

His thoughtful Dean had already released his shirt's ties, so he had only to pull it over his head to uncover the top half of him. He didn't stop to look (there'd be time for that later), but dove in to cover the omega with kisses and long licks, nips and the drag of teeth along the miles of freckled skin. “ _Mine_.”

“ _Yes_ , Alpha!” came the response.

Lovely, lovely Dean seemed to be as hungry as he was for skin, for his hands had never stopped running over his torso and arms. He had latched on to his own scent gland and vacillated between licking and sucking on it and scenting him.

His pelvis had also been grinding on his hard cock and he decided that Dean's pants needed to go. So he just grabbed the front and ripped them right off.

After a breathy gasp of shock, the omega just groaned, flipped over to his hands and knees and presented. “ _Pleeeeease_ , Alpha.”

Who was he to deny his mate?

Each hand grabbed a cheek and spread them out to expose his dripping, pink hole. Gods, yes, he was going to feast on that. Castiel licked and sucked and thrust his long tongue inside of his beautiful omega. The slick was even sweeter than his scent and the alpha couldn’t decide if he liked the taste better than the sounds his Dean was making. Lucky for him, he could have both.

He tortured his partner with pleasure until the need to mate was too strong. The stunning creature below him was more than ready—wet and loose from his vigorous activities, and he had never stopped vocalizing his appreciation for the alpha’s efforts.

Lining up to his entrance, Castiel managed to get out, “Are you ready, Sweetheart?” hear his mate's assent and push in with one, long glide.

It was glorious. The prince had never bedded an omega (those were reserved for mates), and betas never managed to feel like this! Dean's slippery channel squeezed him and he thrust with a need he had never felt before.

His mate gave as good as he got, rocking back in perfect rhythm with his alpha. “Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!”

“Ah, Dean! _So_ good. So good for me.”

“Gods, Alpha, don't stop!”

“Castiel! Say my name, Omega. _Castiel_!”

“Yes, Alpha! Casti—Casti—Cas! _Cas_! Oh, Cas!

His knot was ready to lock in—“ _Yes,_ Cas! Give me your knot!”—and he was caught and felt his canines lengthen, so he grabbed Dean's hair, pulled his neck to the side and bit him. And surrendered to ecstasy.

Well, _that_ certainly improved his mood.

**********

Dean was purring. Purring! He never purred.

Well, he had never felt this fantastic before, either. An otherworldly orgasm would do that to a body.

He was also now mated to a strong, wealthy, handsome alpha, who also happened to be a prince. And he would never have to worry about Castiel advancing to the throne, because he was at the back of a long line of royals. All the advantages of nobility without the menacing machinations of politics.

He was away from his father.

He never had to worry about Zachariah again.

He would be happy, make sure his alpha was happy and have lots of babies.

Maybe Charlie would become his friend. It would be nice to have a friend.

And maybe Castiel would allow him to visit his little brothers.

He only wished that he could be there when Castiel would report his claim to Lord John. It wasn't “done" to have the omega there for their obligatory meeting, but it was fun to imagine, anyway. Wonder if his father would think he was still unworthy. Guess it didn't matter, because his mate obviously thought he was.

He purred some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't a chapter. It is a bonus scene that was asked for, and I thought it would be fun. Hope it meets expectations.

“What did that _cretin_ do now?” John Winchester was sitting in a formal, leather chair in one of the castle's parlors. The look of disdain when he briefly glanced at Dean turned into polite interest when he recognized the estate owner's presence. A hush went over the room as the other people waiting went on alert, their attention riveted on the scene.

  
Castiel raised an eyebrow and flatly stated, “What did that cretin do now, _Your Royal Highness_?” Even though he was standing in only his trousers (he could do whatever he wanted in his own home, but he was a prince, after all, so Dean assumed he had to maintain a little dignity), he still maintained his poise and reeked of dominance. It made the omega a little heady.

  
Dean, himself, was standing right beside his new mate, holding his hand and covered only in his alpha's shirt. Traditionally, the omega was not supposed to be present for the formal Claim Announcement to the guardian, but Castiel had insisted, not caring about “what was done,” and pulled Dean along.

  
Realizing his mistake, the other alpha quickly put down the book he had been reading and stood up. “Forgive me, Your Royal Highness, I meant no disrespect, of course.”

  
“Of course not,” the prince paused, “Not to _me._ ” Dean saw that his father clenched his jaw, probably because he noted that Castiel had omitted his title.

  
Regardless, Lord Winchester continued, “Sir, I merely wish to know why you have brought this…omega…here to me. If he has displeased or offended you in some way, he will be punished and we will take our leave immediately.“

  
Clearly the alpha did not see the very obvious bite mark on Dean's neck. His father was about to be severely disappointed. 

  
“This omega could never displease me. You, however, offend me deeply.”

  
The rebuke left John Winchester in shock and his mouth was left open in surprise. 

  
Castiel then announced, “Sir, I have claimed Dean Winchester as my mate. You are relieved of your guardianship. I will see that you receive appropriate compensation.”

  
His father looked completely gobsmacked. 

  
“A _royal prince_ chose that worthless piece of—”

  
Dean saw his mate quickly step forward and backhand his father hard enough to draw blood.

  
“Lord Winchester, if you say another word disrespecting my mate, I will pummel you into the ground and send home your broken body. _Do you comprehend me, Sir_?”

  
It seemed as if the alpha had a sense of self preservation, since he merely dabbed at his lip with the back of a hand and nodded in silence.

  
Dean, again incredibly turned on by his alpha, could not help the trickle of slick that escaped down his leg. He heard his mate take a strong sniff, then watched Cas turn around and offer his hand. 

  
The prince's smile was the glorious sun. “Shall we retire to our rooms, My Dean?”

  
And Dean was now the sunflower to his alpha's face as he placed his hand in Castiel's palm.

Just before he crossed the threshold, Dean turned his face back to his former alpha and stuck out his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Roo for the sassy bit at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story enough, please gimme a hit of kudos or a comment. You are appreciated for giving my story a chance.
> 
> As of this moment, I do not have any plans to continue this story.
> 
> Namaste, bitches! XOXO


End file.
